The present invention, Hosta ‘Silk Road’, relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as a Hosta hybrida, hereinafter referred to as ‘Silk Road’.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Silk Road’, in summer of 2004 in his garden in Waseca, Minn. ‘Silk Road’ originated as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of Hosta ‘Silk Kimono’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor utilizing in vitro propagation in Waseca, Minn. fall of 2006. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of ‘Silk Road’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.